


saving the world one donation at a time

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: cracking canon [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Stacker Pentecost makes a GoFundMe, Yancy Becket Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: Inspired byTumblr user sixthousandbees' post- Stacker Pentecost sets up a GoFundMe to save the world when the Jaeger Program loses its funding.
Series: cracking canon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	saving the world one donation at a time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through my fanfiction ideas tag on Tumblr to distract myself from the U.S. election.

**Cancel the Apocalypse**

**$17,718,094 raised of $10,000,000 goal**

_Stacker Pentecost is organizing this fundraiser on behalf of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps._

_Created April 17, 2020_

Jaegers have protected Pan-Pacific coastlines for nearly seven years. But the United Nations has cut funding for the Jaeger Program in favor of building a wall and relocating civilians inland. Today, we have chosen to believe not only in ourselves but in each other. With your help, we will face the monsters at our door and bring the fight to them. Together, we will cancel the apocalypse.

* * *

**Donations (29,104)**

* * *

**Comments**

Jasper Schoenfeld donated **$750**

_A wall?! Not on my watch._

Caitlin Lightcap donated **$1,000**

_I didn't go to Carnegie Mellon, invent the Pons and kill Karloff for this._

Sergio D'onofrio donated **$1,000**

_What Caitlin said._

Yancy Becket donated **$500**

_Those suits and ties can shove it._

Karla Gottlieb donated **$250**

_Take that, Lars. #WallsFall #SaveTheJaegerProgram #CancelTheApocalypse_

Thom Davidsohn donated **$500**

_For our future!_

Jazmine Becket donated **$250**

_Vive le Jaeger programme!_

Anonymous donated **$15,000**

_Can't make a living if that damn wall gets built._


End file.
